


Weddings are a Magical Thing

by DiabolicalTeenageWarhead



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A certain Vampire likes him back, A for effort?, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmare, Saphael, Sharing Clothes, Simon rambles... A lot, Simon realizes his feelings for a certain Vampire, Sleepy Raphael, The wedding scene, This is not very good, but i tried, fluff? Kind of?, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolicalTeenageWarhead/pseuds/DiabolicalTeenageWarhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was at the doors of the DuMort with his mind already made. He was going to walk in there, find Raphael, and have his own Cinderella moment. </p><p>Or the one where Simon feels inspired by Magnus and Alec's kiss to go kiss Raphael on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings are a Magical Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ~ See notes at the end~

When Clary called, asking Simon to be her date for the wedding, Simon was ecstatic. He almost dropped his phone he was so happy. Remembering what Luke said about the whole brother, sister thing, Simon practically skipped to his new room. It was already working in his favor. He was going to get Clary to notice him; he had to. Simon was already imagining the two of them confessing their undying love for each other while reading comics for playing their favorite video games. He could see it now. 

 

_Oh Simon I am so sorry I didn't realize how much you mean to me earlier. You were always the one for me. Not that stupid, ugly, rotten, no good Jace who thinks he is the epitome of all Shadowhunters. Can you ever love me back?_

Yep. Definitely. His little fantasy world shattered as soon as he opened his closet. Granted there weren't many clothes, save for the ones Raphael had given him.  _Dios baby you look ridiculous in plaid, which makes the clan look ridiculous. Don't be stupid. Take the clothes._ Simon rolled his eyes at the memory. Everything was about appearances with Vampires. Bringing himself to the major dilemma he was facing, he had absolutely  _nothing_ to wear. 

Which is how he found himself standing right outside Raphael's door, psyching himself up to actually knock.  _Maybe I don't even need to knock. What if I just..._ Simon reached for the handle, when a new voice behind him spoke up. 

"That's a bad idea." 

"Go- Dammit!" He finally hissed out, turning to the smirking girl behind him. 

"Who are you? And why did you do that?" Simon asked, rubbing his raw throat. The girl's smirk broke into a full smile. 

"My name is Colette. You are Simon right? The newest fledgling?" She raised an eyebrow. Simon nodded, taking in the girls features. She was pretty with dark auburn hair flowing down her shoulders. She had a strong build and was almost as tall as Simon. 

"So why is it a bad idea to walk into Raphael's room? I mean, I know he's the clan leader, but I don't think he'd really be that mad. I mean he's a pretty reasonable guy. Well maybe not. He's about as reasonable as a rock. On second thought maybe I should-" 

"Simon!" She cut him off with a laugh. "It's a bad idea because Raphael is not what you would call a morning person. Also it's only about five o'clock. Most, if not all the other Vamps around here will still be sleeping for another good couple hours," she explained. Simon looked at her dumbly, his mouth gaping. 

"Raphael's not a morning person?" 

"You seem surprised by that." 

"Well yea. I figured he would be the type to be up as soon as the sun sets ya know? The go-getter type. I thought he'd be the one to spring out of bed to make sure the clan's in check and whatnot. I never imagined-" 

"Raphael was right you do ramble a lot," she laughed again. "But please, what is so important that you are about to wake a sleeping bear for?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for his answer. 

"Ah well, I have a wedding to go to." 

"You're getting married?" 

"Oh Go- Fuck- no." She giggled at Simon's obvious struggle to say 'God'. 

"Language, Simon. And keep your voice down," She scolded playfully. Then got the curious look back on her face. "Whose wedding is it then?" 

"Um. Alec Lightwood's," he said awkwardly. 

"The Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood? Why on earth would you- oh," she cut herself off. "That's right. I forgot your friends with Shadowhunters." She scrunched up her nose in slight disgust.  _Great. The one semi-nice vampire here is now going to hate me. Way to go Lewis._

As if reading his thoughts, Colette shrugged. "Well, who am I to tell you who to be friends with. However I will warn you to be careful, and watch your back." 

"They aren't like that," he defended weakly, although he knew what her response was going to be. It was the same on Raphael always gave. 

"I'm sure they aren't now. But the minute their mission deals with Vampires, you'll become a suspect. Like I said, just a warning," she finished with a dazzling smile and motioned to the door. "Go on. You can't stand here and fidget for another hour until he wakes up." 

"Uh right. The suit." Damn. Simon almost forgot the whole reason he was outside of Raphael's door. Taking a deep breath that he didn't need, Simon put a hand on the knob.  _Here goes nothing._

"Oh by the way," Colette whispered. "make sure to duck when you wake him," the devilish smile was back on her face. 

Simon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Duck? Why would I need to duck?"

"Because the minute you wake him up, he'll come after your throat." And then she was gone, back to wherever she came from. Simon's mouth hit the floor. The rational part of his brain was telling him  _abort abort abort!_ The irrational part of his brain said  _think of Clary. Get the suit for Clary. Get your throat ripped out for Clary._ It really wasn't a tough choice. Simon pushed the door open, momentarily forgetting his vampire strength as the door flew and slammed against the wall with a loud  _BANG!_

Simon froze. If his unbeating heart still beat, he was sure he would have gone into cardiac arrest right then and there. His eyes immediately went to the still form on the bed, who didn't even stir.  _So the great clan leader Raphael Santiago, the big badass Vampire of New York is a heavy sleeper and not a morning person. Interesting._ Simon was sure he could use that against him sometime. Blackmail. Simon smiled. He was getting pretty good at that kind of stuff. Maybe he  _was_ cut out for being a Downworlder. 

Simon crept as quiet as he could to Raphael's bed. It was only then that he realized Raphael was shirtless, and if Simon still had the ability, he would have definitely blushed. Not that he was looking at Raphael's toned and tan body. Nope. Absolutely not. 

Raphael was propped up against a mountain of pillows, his head lolled to the side, and a book was slipping out of his grasp. Simon tilted his head to read the title of the book.  _Rebecca? Okay totally not what I was expecting._ Without trying to disturb the sleeping bear, as Colette so kindly put it, Simon took the book out of Raphael's hand, glancing up to make sure he was still dead (ha) to the world. Simon placed the book on the nightstand next to him before taking in the boy below him. The loose curls, which where normally styled back, hung defiantly across his face, and Simon had to fight the almost overwhelming urge to brush back the dark mess. Simon shook his head, as if shaking away any thoughts of Raphael's hair or how soft it looked. He would have thought the boy looked peaceful, had it not been for way his eyebrows where pinched together or the way his mouth had formed itself into a hard line or the occasional shudder that ran through the smaller boy's body.  _He's having a nightmare._ Simon realized, and without thinking much about it, he reached out, took hold of Raphael's shoulder, and gave a sharp tug. 

It was like slow motion as Raphael's dark eyes, still glazed over with sleep, flew open. Next thing Simon knew, he was being slammed down onto Raphael's bed, with Raphael on top of him (not int he fun way) and his claws at Simon's throat.  _Guess Colette wasn't kidding when she said it was like waking a sleeping bear._ Simon gulped as Raphael pressed his claws harder against his throat, his fangs dropping as he hissed at Simon, still not fully awake. 

"Um, I forgot to duck," he choked out nervously. Hearing Simon's voice must have snapped Raphael back to reality as his eyes went comically wide. Simon might have laughed at his bewildered face if he wasn't so freaked out over  _almost_ ending up as Raphael's next snack. Raphael's fangs retracted as he sat back. 

 _"Dios_ Lewis! _¡Qué mierda!"_ Simon didn't know what he said, but judging by the glare that could freeze hell over, he figured it wasn't anything good. 

"Uh, well, funny story, but I really need your help," Simon started. Raphael scoffed and gracefully rolled off Simon, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What else is new Fledgling? You woke me up at 5:36 to tell me you need help?  _Idiota."_ Simon knew what that meant. Raphael said it a lot around Simon. 

"You didn't even let me finish!" Simon growled. "I need a suit."

"¿ Para qué? Simon looked at him blankly and Raphael rolled his eyes. "For what Simon. What could you possibly need a suit for?"

Now it was Simon's turn to roll his eyes. "For Alec's wedding. That's what I need a suit for." When Raphael still didn't look convinced, he added, "Clary asked me to be her date."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "That must be a first, no?" The corner of his mouth quirked up and Simon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh ha ha. You're hilarious really. Are you going to help me or not?" Simon was about five seconds away from saying 'screw it' and show up in his leather jacket.

Raphael gave a thoughtful look. "Is there ever a time when I don't help you?" He looked solemn which almost shocked Simon into standing. Simon forgot that Raphael wasn't  _always_ a dick. 

He stood and stretched, raking a hand through his messy curls. Simon looked at his naked torso, and a weird feeling pooled into his stomach. It wasn't hunger, because Simon knew what that felt like. No, this was something different. It was like, a warm feeling, and Simon  _liked_ it. 

"You're staring," Raphael's voice rang out. 

"Was I?" 

"Yes. When is the wedding." Raphael deadpanned. 

"Um not for another couple hours," Simon flinched as Raphael's eyes widened first and then narrowed into slits. He gave an irritated huff before turning away again. "I think I have some suits that will fit you. They are too big on me," he said as he walked toward his closet. Simon followed dutifully in suit, watching as Raphael yawned and stretched again.  _That's cute._ Simon thought.  _Wait what!_ Since when was Simon thinking of Raphael being cute?  _Well with his hair loose and sticking up every which way and he is shirtless and those sweatpants do make his butt look-_ Simon stopped himself before he could even finish the thought, and for the second time that night he thanked his lucky stars vampires couldn't blush.  _But I bet we can get har-_

"Lewis why are you just standing there gaping at the wall?" Raphael asked, saving Simon from his own thoughts.  _It's a sad day when your own brain turns against you._

"I'm not gaping... you're gaping," Simon mentally slapped himself. _Way to go the third grade route Lewis._ Raphael muttered something in Spanish under his breath, and Simon couldn't even begin to imagine what he said. In fact, Simon was sure he didn't even want to know. 

†††

For the about the hundredth time in fifteen minutes, Simon looked irritably down at his watch. Raphael should have been down by now with an entire rack of expensive suits that Simon could borrow. That was Simon's hope at least. Simon figured that when Raphael said,  _"Go down to the foyer. I will meet you there in a few minutes",_ he would maybe take five minutes tops. It's been fifteen, well sixteen by now, and Simon's nerves were dwindling down by the second. He was about to march right back up to Raphael's room, when Colette suddenly appeared. "Baby! How did it go?" 

"It went exactly how you think it went," Simon mumbled. 

She gave a look of pity. "You forgot to duck didn't you?" Simon merely nodded. She laughed. "Awe poor baby." There was nothing malicious in her tone, only teasing and some sympathy. 

"Yea, I understand what you mean now. I thought  _I_ was a bear in the mornings." She smiled ands shrugged. "Well lessons learned right? Speaking of Raphael where is he?" 

"Oh well he's-"

"Right here." Raphael's voice cut in and Simon jumped about three feet in the air. 

"Do you get your kicks by sneaking up on people?" Simon gasped out looking at Raphael, who still hadn't put on a shirt, incredulously. Colette laughed. "How could you not here him coming? He was practically stomping!" Raphael rolled his eyes at her, but unlike the usual eye roll he gave Simon, it seemed kinder, more affectionate, which made Simon's heart sink for some unknown reason. 

"Lewis doesn't like to practice on his enhanced senses," Raphael simply stated as he dragged the cart full of suits closer to Simon. "Anyway I pulled all the suits that should fit you. Have at it." He began to walk away, but Colette grabbed his arm. 

"Aren't you going to stay and help him? Make sure he represents the clan with good choices and sharp taste?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that Simon couldn't figure out. Raphael looked longingly at the direction he just came from, no doubt wanting to go back to sleep for a few more minutes. He huffed and grumbled as he sat down on one of the sofas with his arms crossed, glaring at the rack of suits as if blaming it for his being awake. Simon couldn't stop the small smile that made its way to his face as he looked at Raphael brooding. It made him truly look like a fifteen year old boy and not a 70 some-odd year old Vampire that would kill you for so much as looking at him the wrong way.

"Simon, we haven't got all evening," Colette spoke up, smirking at Raphael who was already starting to fall asleep again on the couch. "Go behind the screen with... this one!" She held up a dark blue suit with a swirly design on it. Raphael gave a disinterested nod of approval as Simon took the suit. 

Colette's eyes lit up when Simon came back from behind the screen. 

"Oh Simon, you look wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "It brings out your eyes. Don't you think Raphael?" Raphael's head jerked up. "Hm? Oh yea. Sure." He studied Simon for a moment. "Have you eaten anything today?" He suddenly diverted, not taking his eyes off of Simon. 

"Um no-" 

"Well that won't do." 

What?-" 

" _Dios_ Lewis do I have to spell it out for you? I don't- can't have you losing it in the middle of the wedding. You need to eat something," he crossed his arms again while Simon sent a pleading look toward Colette. 

She shook her head. "Sorry Simon. I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Clan Leader on this one. That's a lot of people. A lot of live blood. It can be overwhelming for a Fledgling." 

"Especially an  _Idiota_ who refuses to feed when he's suppose to," Raphael cut in, because he always had to get the last word in. Simon was about to say as such, but as soon as Simon blinked, Raphael was gone. 

Colette smiled at him again. "I like that one, but I don't think it's for you." 

"Really? Why not?" He asked, looking down at himself. Colette shrugged. "I just think we can find something better that's all. Besides isn't this fun?" Simon snorted. 

"No. This is like all the times Clary would drag me to the mall with her and we would spend hours there while she tried on clothes that even I knew she would never wear. Like one time she tried on a completely goth outfit and I mean come on this is Clary we're talking about here. I don't know if you've ever seen Clary, but she could never pull off the goth look-"

Simon kept droning on about his Shadowhunter friend, and thankfully for Colette, she has mastered the art of pretending to pay attention. She nodded her head along with his rants about shopping and trying on clothes, when something he said caught her ears. 

"And I can't believe I get to wear one of Raphael's suits. I can't believe he'd actually trust me enough to do that considering I ruined like four others jackets. Speaking of Raphael he is taking an awfully long time getting the blood. Do you think he fell asleep-" 

Colette smiled. She knew Raphael certainly had feeling for the fumbling fledgling, and she had sneaking suspicions that the fledgling returned the feelings, but after his current rant she was almost positive about it. That is, unless these Shadowhunters got in the way, which certainly would not do. She had heard him mention the Lightwood girl a few times, and he never shuts up about Clary. It really wasn't a wonder why Raphael got exasperated with the youngling. Colette knew first hand how little patience Raphael had. It wasn't until Colette caught wind of the Lightwood girl, Isabelle if she was not mistaken, that she cut off. 

"You know Simon, you were right. Raphael is taking an awfully long time. I best go check on him," she smiled and was gone before Simon could even think of a reply. 

"Fine. I guess I won't tell you about my collection of vintage comics," he mumbled. He was fixing the cuffs of his- well Raphael's- jacket, when Isabelle walked in with Stan following in suit. Simon perked up and dismissed Stan, immediately diving into his conversation with Isabelle. 

†††

"Raphael seriously what is taking you so long? You were going for a bag of blood," Colette sounded exasperated. 

Raphael blinked. "Why is a Lightwood here?" Colette rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know. Something about bachelor parties. That's not the point. The point is that Simon needs the blood and you are taking forever.

"I am not taking forever," Raphael grumbled like a child. "I dropped the first glass alright. Then I had to clean it up and then get a whole new glass with new blood," he explained. Colette shook her head.

"You _are_ having a particularly rough evening aren't you?" Raphael just simply nodded his head. Colette smiled. "Well c'mon then. We need to see the Fledgling off to his wedding." When they got back to Simon, Isabelle was gone, and Simon changed his suit. He was now sporting a sharp black suit that stood stark against his pale skin, giving an illusion that he was glowing.

"Wow Simon. That looks amazing on you!" Colette squealed. She hit Simon with another dazzling smile. 

" _Te ves guapo._ You clean up nice Lewis." The corners of Raphael's mouth twitched into an  _almost_ smile. And Simon counted that as a major win. 

"Thanks guys. Really I mean it. You two really saved me." 

"Not like it's the first time I've done that or anything," Raphael muttered, and Colette elbowed him in the side. Simon chose to ignore him. 

"Well I should probably get going now that the sun's completely set and the wedding starts in an hour." Simon began to walk away when Colette grabbed his arm. 

"You are not going anywhere looking like that!" Simon gave her a horrified look. 

"But I thought you just said-" 

" _Dios mio_ Lewis she means your hair. Did you even brush it this morning? I seriously don't think you did," Raphael injected. 

"Jeez, you are way more blunt when you're tired," Simon mumbled. 

"You don't even know the half of it. Normally he's worse." She sent Raphael a shit eating grin, which Raphael responded with a scoff. 

" _You_ can take care of his hair.  _I_ am going to get dressed." With that, Raphael sped out of the room, leaving Simon to the mercy of Colette. 

†††

Thanks to Colette, Simon was zipping through New York to get to the Institute. After almost face-planting into the doors, Simon calmly walked inside, fixing his collar for the umpteenth time that night. 

"Simon!" Clary called out. "You look amazing!" 

"Thanks, Raphael let me borrow one of his suits," Simon smiled. Clary raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further on the subject. 

 _And here I thought this was going to be a typical wedding. I really need to stop simplifying things when it comes to Shadowhunters._ Simon smiled brilliantly when Magnus walked through the doors. His smile only grew when Alec walked down from the alter and strode toward Magnus. When they kissed, Simon almost flew out of his seat. The only thing he could think of was how much it was like the movie,  _The Graduate._ He told the both of them as such, which only led to a snarky reply from Alec, but at least he was acknowledged right? 

 _What if I did that to Raphael?_ It was a strange thought but not entirely surprising. The more Simon thought about it, the more confident he got.  _One of two things could either happen._ He thought  _I could either be punched in the face, or he could kiss me back._ Simon figured he should totally be having a huge sexuality crisis by now, but instead, he was totally okay with the thought of kissing Raphael. He  _wanted_ it.  _Maybe he should confide in Colette first? Maybe he should walk in and go for it._ He was at the doors of the DuMort with his mind already made. He was going to walk in there, find Raphael, and have his own Cinderella moment. 

†††

By the luck of all things most holy, Raphael was just sitting on one of the golden couches with a book in hand. His only audience was Colette, but he didn't think she would be a problem. 

"How was the wedding?" Colette asked, the same time as Raphael said, " _Dios_ you look like someone gave you too many energy drinks." Colette gave Raphael a sharp glare, and Raphael merely smirked in response. Simon felt his dead heart swell. That stupid smirk. Simon was sure about to wipe that off his face. He strode over to the smaller boy, who furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked up at Simon. 

"Is there something I can- hmph!" Simon grabbed the front of Raphael's jacket and hauled him up to meet his lips, silencing him completely. It was awkward for a moment, as Raphael completely froze, tensing from head to toe, and Simon almost broke the kiss to get on knees and beg mercy. But then Raphael relaxed and stood on his own as he snaked his arms around Simon's next, deepening the kiss. It wasn't until someone starting clapping that the two jumped apart. 

"It's about damn time. I thought I was going to have to go the seventh grade route and lock you two in a closet until you confessed your undying love for each other!" She smiled. Raphael huffed and shook his head, burying his face into Simon's neck, while Simon gaped. 

"You-" He started, but was at loss for words. 

"Oh yea. You're guy's eye sex was making everyone uncomfortable around here. It was only a matter of time. Anyway I leave you to it then. Have a fun, but not too much fun," She winked and walked out of the room. 

It wasn't until she was completely gone that Raphael looked up at Simon, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Simon just pecked his lips again. 

"I was feeling inspired." 

"Really? I couldn't tell." 

"Shut up. You loved it. You kissed me back." 

"That I did," Raphael muttered, leaning up to catch Simon's lips again. "That I did."

For the first time since he turned, Raphael woke up the next night happy with Simon's arms wrapped around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies! This one shot took me forever lol! Thank you so much for reading! Any criticism is totally welcome, just don't be to mean because I am new to this site and fairly new to writing! I hope you enjoyed even though this isn't very good! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Also the Spanish that I tried to incorporate is what I tried to google, and therefore I apologize if I get anything wrong or offend anyone. Thanks again. Stay bright and stay beautiful!! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters or Shadowhunters. The only character that is mine is Colette.


End file.
